


Belinda

by Maya_Minamoto



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Minamoto/pseuds/Maya_Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Delaqua girls don't like nobles. Runs in the family, started with their mom, or so people say. And then Kasmeer happened. Belinda tries to understand.<br/>Written directly after "Entanglement" chapter of the Living Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belinda

Marjie always was the odd one in the family. Partially because of her gift for necromancy. Ok, mostly because of her necromancy. She was six when she made her first minion out of a roadkill. Some small animal, hard to say what it was exactly. She came home laughing and shouting “momma, momma, look what I did!”. So proud of herself, that little one. Momma almost got a heart attack. Marjie, of course, didn’t understand what all the fuss was about - the animal was already dead when she found it, she didn’t do anything wrong! And look, it’s got a tail, isn’t that cool?

Yeah.

So, ever since my little sis got herself a reputation as the freak among local kids, I made it my mission to beat up every idiot who messes with her. I mean, ok, she’s kinda creepy, but she’s my sis and nobody messes with my sis. And so she spent her days with books about weird death-stuff while I spent my days fighting with other children.

Fast forward a bunch of years and I can honestly say that I really don’t understand her most of the time. Especially since she started talking in weird, poetic metaphors - a clear sign that too much reading can be bad for you. But I’m pretty sure that even if I don’t understand her reasoning, I can quite safely predict what she’ll do. And then she introduces lady Kasmeer freaking Meade as her partner and I’m like ‘have you lost your mind or what?’.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she found someone. Can’t say what Marjie sees in the girl, but then, I always prefered my lovers to be significantly less female. But a noblewoman, of all people! It was obvious the very moment I saw her. I doubt Kasmeer notices it, but her status shows in pretty much everything she does. Being a Seraph, I sometimes have to work with nobles and I started to recognise that elegance of movement, confident pose of someone ‘better’ than common folk, speech patterns clearly influenced by countless etiquette lessons. Marjie says that Meade family went bankrupt and that Kasmeer is ‘one of us’ now. Well, I say bullshit. You can’t pull noble out of a noblewoman. She’ll never know how it is to grow up in poor neighbourhood. I bet nobody called her a freak, when she started to spawn clones. And don’t nobles have all these weird rules about mésalliance? Does it even matter if she’s as bankrupt as she says? Besides, momma would never approve of it, she hates nobs.

So yeah, I wasn’t exactly thrilled.

That said, Marjie clearly was head over heels in love. So I tried to be nice and conceal how uneasy I am about this. And I must admit, that after our first meeting, I really hoped Kasmeer wouldn’t break Marjie’s heart, because I’d hate to exact revenge upon the girl. She was surprisingly nice and not only in the ‘good manners command me to’ way. She really seemed to care about Marjie. Also, apparently, she killed Scarlet, which gives her badass points. And I have to respect that. I still didn’t know how I should treat her though, and it probably showed when we met in Brisban Wildlands. I mean, I know how to talk to nobles and I know how to talk to commoners. How do I talk to a noble-turned-commoner? I thought about it a lot on my way back to Fort Salma. Marjie doesn’t like to talk about her personal stuff. It says a lot that she decided to introduce Kasmeer to me. In the end, who am I to judge? My little sister is in love. I don’t get it, but it doesn’t change the facts, right?

And so, when I saw Marjie and Kasmeer approaching Fort Salma, I smiled, forgetting for a second that we were under attack. Maybe after the fight, I’d have a chance to talk with Kasmeer, look beyond her family background, get to know her a bit.

It would be nice.


End file.
